my_the_walking_dead_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Triggerfinger
' "Triggerfinger"' is the ninth episode of Season 2 of The Walking Dead. Plot Synopsis In the town, after killing Dave and Tony, Gonçalo, Hershel, and Kiko are about to leave Patton's Bar but instead get pinned down in the saloon by Dave and Tony's group. Kiko tells them that Dave and Tony pulled their guns out on them first but the group begin to shoot. Gonçalo goes check the back exit. As Gonçalo walks down some creaky steps and approaches the door, a shadow outside reaches for the handle and begins to twist it but Gonçalo shoots through the glass and scares him off. Kiko tells Hershel to cover Gonçalo while he makes a run for the car. A man named Sean, who was part of the group, sneaks up behind Gonçalo and attempts to shoot him but Hershel shoots and wounds Sean, who starts crying out in pain. Kiko asks Hershel what happened, he says he thinks Gonçalo was hit but Gonçalo shouts that he's alright. Walkers begin to devour Sean and he is left for dead. When they head towards the car they are shot at by Randall on the roof of a building across the street and retreat behind the dumpster again. A truck races up, and the driver, Nate, yells that walkers are heading their way and tells Randall to jump down from the roof. When he does this he accidentally falls and impales his leg on a fence spike. Nate apologizes to him and leaves him to die but Gonçalo, Hershel, and Kiko argue about saving him and how to do so. Hershel suggests to put him down from misery. The walkers slowly begin to close in on them so they decide to try to amputate his leg, but do not have enough time. Before the walkers can devour Randall, Gonçalo and Kiko force Randall's leg off of the spike, tearing his calf muscle and reducing Randall to tears. Back at the Greene Farm, Johanne asks Sophia how she's feeling. Sophia tells her that she's feeling much better from the gunshot but tells her that she was worried about Gonçalo going to the city and was also worried that Hershel is going to make them leave the farm. Johanne tells her that Gonçalo is gonna make it up to Hershel and that Gonçalo is tough and he can take care of himself. In the farm house, Beth is still in a state of shock, not being able to react to anything. Maggie tells Daniel a story about Beth finding her birth control pills and how she lied to their father to keep her out of trouble. The next morning, the group starts getting ready to go into town to get Gonçalo, Hershel, and Kiko. Cristiana and Mariana tell Daniel, Inês and Diana that they think Paquete killed Otis to get away and that he wants to kill Daniel and Gonçalo so he can be leader. Daniel tells them that he also thought about that but he doesn't have any proof. Inês and Diana tell them that they owe their lifes to Otis, since he saved them in the beginning of the outbreak. The car with Gonçalo, Hershel, and Kiko returns to the farm with Randall blindfolded in the backseat as a hostage. The group argues on what to do with Randall, Gonçalo says they will fix him up and then drop him off to fend for himself but Paquete thinks that he will tell his group where the farm is and this will start a war. Hershel reminds Paquete that it is his farm and while he is there he needs to keep his mouth shut. Daniel pulls Bruno aside and tells him to be carefull with Paquete. He tells Bruno that he thinks Paquete killed Otis and that Paquete might want to kill him next. Bruno tells Daniel that he's not scared of Paquete and that he knows Daniel is better than him. Mariana then appears and warns Daniel once again that Paquete is dangerous and if Daniel doesn't do something about it they may all be in danger. Deaths *Sean Trivia *First appearance of Randall. *First (and last) appearance of Nate. *First (and last) appearance of Sean. *The name of the episode, "Triggerfinger," refers to the fact that Gonçalo, Kiko, and Hershel were in a shootout with members of Dave and Tony's gang. Category:Episodes